Today Was The Day
by iCarlyFanFreek825
Summary: A short Creddie one-shot. The day Freddie gets his casts off is the day when he will beleive Carly if she tells him she loves him. No flaming please.


I know I'm in the middle of two stories right now and I didn't update one today, and haven't updated the other in four, but I got this idea for a one-shot and I couldn't get it out of my head. Hope you like!

Carly's POV

* * *

Today was the day. The day Freddie got his casts off. The day he would accept my feelings for him. The day he would know I loved him.

I sat on my couch bitting my nails in anticipation.

"Carls, calm down." my brother said next to me.

"What if he doesn't believe me though?"

Spencer chuckled lightly "You do realize who you're talking about right? Freddie has been in love with you for years. I'm sure he'll love to hear how you really feel.

"I told him how I felt after the accident, and he thought I only liked him for what he did."

"Well Carly, can you blame him? He's loved you for a long time, and you haven't liked him. I'd want to wait to make sure too. But the 'hero' thing is wore off, and Freddie isn't wearing his casts anymore. That's all he said had to be done for him to accept you like him. You'll be fine."

"You sure?"

"Yes." Spencer smiled at me and kissed me lightly on my forehead before he stood up and went to his room.

I now sat by myself. All I had to do was think. I really did love Freddie. I just never realized it before the accident. I guess I had an epiphany. You never realize what you have until it's gone. I know I hadn't lost Freddie, but that day made me think about my life if I had. I wouldn't get to see his smile, hear his laugh, talk to him if I needed help, feel safe and comfortable around him, or give him all my love in the world. That was the day I realized I felt more than friendship for Freddie, and this was the day he would believe me.

I heard a sudden couple taps on my door, ripping me from my thoughts.

I quickly stood up, my heart fluttering. I hoped this was Freddie.

Just as I was about to open the door, it flung open hastily.

"Could you answer the door any slower?"

"Oh," my heart sank "Hey Sam."

She looked at me "What was that?" she asked as she made her way to the sofa and lazily plopped down.

I was confused "What was what?"

"That look, when you saw me, you got all sad. Are you mad at me or something?"

"What, no. I just thought you were Freddie." I stated in monotone as I joined her on the couch.

"Oh yeah, he had his stuff taken off today. You nervous?"

I breathed a hasty, yet heavy breath "Yes."

"Eh, don't be. That dork has loved for as long as he's known you."

"Spencer and I have already had this conversation if you don't want to talk about my love for Freddie with me."

Sam let out a sigh of relief "Good." she was silent for a second before pulling out a Fat Cake from her pocket.

"Sam, do you really have to eat all that junk food?" I whined. I loved Sam like a sister which meant I worried about her.

"Fine." she tossed the food onto the coffee table, and ran to the kitchen.

"What are you doing now?" I called.

"If I can't eat my Fat Cakes without you whining like my mother, I'll eat some protein." she yelled back.

"What does that even mean?"

"It's means momma's gonna eat her ham." Sam said as she walked back into the living room and sat next to me, ham clutched in her hand.

"How do you know ham has protein?"

"Because I do." she said, her mouth full of ham.

We both then heard a quiet set of taps on my door. I froze. I'd forgotten all about Freddie.

"Well, since that must be Fredian, I'll let you talk to him alone. Good luck." she quickly ran up the stairs, her chunk of ham still gripped in her hand.

I hastily rose, and walked to the door.

I sucked in a deep breathe before opening it.

Freddie then stood in front of me "Hey." I greeted shakily. He was completely cast free.

"Hey." he then walked inside. I noticed a slight limp.

"Your leg hurt?"

"Oh, no. I just haven't walked on it in like six weeks so it's kinda weak."

He sat lightly on the couch, and I sat next to him. It was awkwardly silent. I noticed his hand was very close to mine.

After about a minute of silence, I had to talk "So how was the doctor?" Ugh! What a lame question!

"It was alright." he paused for roughly half a second "I-I saw this really cute girl in the waiting room."

Right then, my heart tore in two, but I didn't show it…hardly "Who?" if you listened close enough, you would've been able to hear the edge in my voice.

"Well, she has the most adorable green eyes, and the cutest smile. And we sat by each other while we were waiting. But we both had to wait longer than normal so we were talking for like a half hour. She's really into the techy stuff too…"

I blocked out Freddie's talk of the stupid girl. He said if I wanted to date him after he was healed, I could. But then he goes and finds another girl? What the heck. He's supposed to be with me!

As I continued to think to myself, Freddie continued to ramble about this mystery girl "So then, Katie put her hand on mine."

He paused there, waiting for my reaction "Really." it wasn't even a question. Just an ice cold statement full of jealousy.

"Yeah, and then, right before she had to go, she almost kissed me-"

At those words, I rose in agitation from my seat "What!? She knew you for like a half a hour! We knew each other for _years_ before we kissed! That's just ridikulus! A half an hour! A half an-"

I was cut off from my rant as Freddie stood and crashed his lips to mine. My anger melted away in one second. This was just as amazing as our first kiss. His lips were so soft, so perfect. I felt complete kissing him. Like all the pieces of my life were in place.

Then I remembered Katie. I retreated from the kiss.

"Wait, why are you kissing me?"

"Because you really do love me." he breathed with happiness.

"What?"

"Remember when we broke up, and I told you that if you liked me after I was better we could go out?"

"Yes." I said slowly.

"You still care about me. When I was talking about that girl you were all upset which means you care."

"But what about Katie?" I wasn't going out with him if he liked this other girl.

"She doesn't exist."

"She doesn't? You just made her up to see if I got jealous?"

"Yes. I couldn't ever love anyone else. I had to see if you loved me for real too. You're my moon. My sun. My star. My everything. I love you Carly Shay, and I always will."

As soon as he finished speaking, his lips were touching mine. After a moment, I pulled away for a second and whispered "I love you too. You're _my_ cuckey little dork."

As our lips reconnected, I could feel him smiling. We were both so happy it was indescribable.

This was it. Today was the day Freddie got his casts off. The day he accepted my feelings for him. The day he knew I loved him, and would never stop.

* * *

Well, there it is. I hope it was as enjoyable for you to read as it was for me to write. This is for my love for Creddie, and the people who love my Creddie writing. Review please :)


End file.
